Scar Killer
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Murder after murder. Gotham is plagued with them. But when a killer resurfaces, the Justice League order the team to stay put for their own safety. They didn't listen. Chapter 8 rewritten
1. Prolog

**Finally! An idea comes to my head! I have been stumped for a long time as to what my next story would be about. Near the last chapters of my story Luate it hit me, I had nothing to write about. But finally this little idea came to my head. So, enjoy!**

**I want to own young justice. But sadly I can't! :'(**

* * *

**Scar killer**

**Prolog**

A young woman about the age of twenty walked down the streets of Gotham. Forgetting what rule number one was in Gotham: Never stay out too late at night. Psychopathic killers roamed the streets, searching for their next kill, next victim, next experiment. Their twisted minds only showing their true personality: Cold blooded killers. The night was darker than usual. No moon was seen in the pitch black sky. The streets were empty, and ran slowly crashed around the young woman.

But still she continued. She was new to Gotham. Anyone could tell that she was. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and was wearing a fancy dress. She had just come from one of Bruce Wayne's fancy parties. She figured it would have been safe enough to walk home. It was only Gotham. But she hadn't heard all of the stories of Gotham. No. She thought all of them were just tall tales. Little stories you tell around the campfire. Or the stories you tell to scare your friends into running and hiding. She was _dead_ wrong.

Gotham was a city of nightmares. Many know this. And all of them know why. Psychopaths, that's why. Psychopaths are the reason for all the death in the city. They are the reason Bruce Wayne has no parents. The reason his ward Dick Grayson no longer has any either. They are the reason people die each and every day. And they are the reason people hide and cower at night; locking their doors tight. Hoping, _praying_, that they will make it through the night, and be able to see their loved ones again.

The woman didn't know that these stories were true. She didn't know that this would be her last night in Gotham. Her last night alive, she would never see her parents that lived in Star City, or see her fiancé that was currently moving them into their new house, and preparing for their wedding. No, she would never see Gotham's moon, or its sun. She wouldn't ever be able to learn from this lesson. For this lesson would be her last. But she didn't know that. No one did.

And so she walked on. She only came to a stop near an alley way to fix her shoe that was falling off. That's when it happened. It was short and almost painless, but it was still agonizing. The woman fell to the sidewalk. She dropped to the ground with a thump. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. And her neck bled crimson blood. As the murderer walked away, holding the knife to his arm.


	2. Chapter 1

**And here is chapter one! Not very long but I'm really lazy right now. Don't blame me. I'm running on...like... four hours of sleep right now. Anyway here you go!**

**I can't own Young Justice the government would cancle it before episode one even went up. That's how twisted my mind is! :D**

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Mt. Justice**

Gotham was a city of nightmares, you already understand that. Happy Harbor on the other hand, was peaceful. But it was far from normal. A mountain that was near the beach is the reason. For inside this mountain was a secret base for superhero teenagers known as Young Justice. Whether people believed it or not. They were there and that's all that mattered. Compared to Gotham, it was quite peaceful, and normal.

"GIVE IT BACK, BAYWATCH!"

…Well… as normal as a base full of superhero teenagers can be. All were doing their own thing, Kaldur reading, Artemis trying to get her quiver back from Wally, Conner watching the static on the TV, and M'Gann in the kitchen backing brownies. Robin was absent at the moment. He was apparently doing the "Dynamic duo" thing in Gotham. Not that it was unusual. Robin hadn't been to the mountain in weeks. Not sense a bunch of strange murders had occurred in Gotham.

Wally finally gave up and gave Artemis her arrows back. He jumped on the couch next to Conner and grabbed the remote. He changed the channel until it came up to a news channel talking about Gotham. He stopped, wondering if he would be able to see Robin. The other members of the team also watched, wondering what was going on in their youngest member's city.

"Hello, I'm Jack Rider, reporting to you from Gotham. Behind me is a very tragic event. Last night another victim was killed. Her identity is unknown, though some people say she was a reporter in Star City. Batman himself is here today to try and find some evidence on this murderous killer." The camera shifted towards Batman, who was observing the area. "More news on the killings will be at ten."

"That's so sad." M'Gann said, looking at the TV screen that was now showing the weather.

"I agree, it's quite sad to see so many deaths in suck a small time." Kaldur replied.

"Well, that's Gotham for ya." The team all whipped their heads around towards the entrance. Robin was standing there, his costume was torn in a few places and he had ash in his hair.

"Whoa, dude, what happened to you?" asked Wally.

"This is what happens when Two Face decides to set a building on fire."

The team just stared at him. He sighed, "Long story short, Batman was too busy investigating the latest murders in Gotham to go patrolling. So I went instead by myself. Two Face decided to set a building on fire, and I went in to go get the survivors out."

They nodded and turned back to the TV. Robin just shook his head and walked to his room. He pulled out his laptop and began typing on it. He pulled up the information on all the murder cases. He began seeing if any of them had anything to do with each other. But sadly none of them did. They were all just random civilians. So why were they all killed? It made no sense. Dick sighed and continued typing. There was nothing to indicate who or what had killed them.

Dick sighed in frustration and walked back out to the entertainment slash kitchen room. His laptop was under one of his arms. He sat on the recliner and looked at the team who were staring at him once more. "Ugh, what?" he asked frustrated.

"Do you, ya know, have any idea who the killer is?" Wally asked, sort of scared to go into Gotham without getting his head chopped off by the killer.

"No, all the evidence was latterly washed away at the latest killing. It rained heavily last night, washing away whatever evidence had been there. The killer somehow sliced the woman's neck without actually touching it. No fingerprints or anything. I only know one person who it could be but-"

"But what? Arrest the guy already!" Artemis shouted.

"_But _he hasn't been seen in about a year. People are sure he's dead. No one knows where he is, or if he even is alive."

"And the people the killer has already killed?" M'Gann asked.

Dick sighed, "They have nothing to do with each other. Nothing, I've checked." He looked at his friends helplessly. His communicator went off; he quickly pressed it and walked out of the room. "Yes?"

_"We have another."_

"Already?"

_"It seems so, the killer is moving quickly. He or she is wiping out as many people as they can. Any connections?"_

"Nope, all fifteen of the people have no connections."

_"Alright, meet me on top of the Wayne enterprises, we'll continue from there to the murder sight."_

"Got it Bats, I'm on my way." _This is going to be a _long _night. _

* * *

**And now we get to see some awesome crap. Okay so Dick has no idea what's happening. The only known killer isn't around. So who could it be then? Can you guess?**


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I won't write until school is over, only two more weeks, but I need to finish up some stuff and have no time for this.**

**A monkey would have a better chance of owning Young Justice then I do. **

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Gotham City**

**| 6:00 P.M**

Robin flew across the city, shooting his grabbling hook every now and then. It was getting dark even though it wasn't even that late. But Gotham is a place where shadows fill every corner. It was the second worse place known. The first was Blüdhaven but that was only because it was like Gotham, but with no hero. But that's not the point. The point was that Gotham was a place where a simple murder was nothing, but one like the one Robin and Batman were investigating meant trouble was coming.

Robin continued across the rooftops. He shot his grabbling hook at a tall building. The tallest building in Gotham city – right next to Wonder Tower – Wayne Tower, or Wayne Enterprises. He shot up on the roof and landed in a crouch. He looked around and smirked.

"You're getting sloppy, old man."

"Who are you calling 'Old man'," Batman walked out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.

"You, obviously," the smirk grew on Robin's face.

Batman just chuckled and shook his head. "You're so going to get it when we get back to the cave."

Robin just cackled. "We better get to the crime scene." Both went serious at the mention of the killing. Batman nodded and jumped off the roof, followed by Robin.

**YJYJYJ **

Batman and Robin both landed in an alley way. A man, maybe about eighteen with bleached blond hair was laying on the ground surrounded by blood. Robin followed Batman as he walked forward. Batman knelt down, away from the body enough so he wasn't touching the blood. Robin did the same. Robin slowly reached forward and tipped the man's head upward a little.

There was a slice mark across his pale neck. "Another one? How does the killer do it? I mean, no marks, only one. Instant kill."

"Sometimes the less evidence the better."

"Bats, I'm not going to listen to another one of your lectures."

Batman just smirked. "So, who is he anyway?" asked Robin.

"He's Cody Trax, he was visiting his sister and on his way back to Central he was killed."

"That sucks." Robin said plainly.

Batman didn't comment. He searched in vain for more evidence. Robin just stared into the lifeless eyes of the boy called Cody. The boy was around Roy's age. Would Gotham be safe for his friends to come in? And if they did, would they be killed?

**| Wayne Manor**

**| 3:30 A.M**

Dick awoke with a scream. Sweat beat down his face, plastering his raven hair to his head. He shuddered and pulled his legs to his chest. Laying his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around his pail thin legs, which were hidden under grey sweat pants.

Dick let out a few deep breaths, as he tried to calm down from the horrible nightmare that he had just seen. He shuttered as he saw images of the nightmare. He saw his friend's bloody bodies on the ground, but not just theirs, Bruce's too, their throats had been slit. A man was hidden in the shadows. But Dick knew he was smiling all the while. A sick twisted smile that only those villains of Gotham could do.

The villains of Gotham were almost not human. With their sick twisted thoughts, the cold blooded killer thoughts that drifted through their putrid minds, along with their constant need for revenge or as they call their 'fun'. Though in reality their 'fun' was really slaughtering and torturing people. Not very surprising.

Dick knew that the man, who had killed those – now – sixteen people, was not just another serial killer. He or she was a full blown Gotham villain. And not a lackey, he or she was one of the big tops. Dick mentally started crossing off villains from the list of top villains. So far those who couldn't be it was: Penguin, Poison Ivy, Mister Freeze, Mad Hatter, Two Face… really, none of the villains would do anything like this.

Dick was cut out of his thoughts when Bruce ran in the room. The man was most likely holding a batarang. Bruce looked around the room, only to find Dick curled into himself, his eyes were moist, thinking about the dream. Bruce walked over and sat on Dick's bed.

"Another nightmare?" the man asked.

Dick nodded, staring towards his window; the shades were drawn, hiding him from the storm that raged outside. Bruce continued to look at Dick worriedly. "Was it 'The' nightmare?" 'The' nightmare being the constant memory that plagued Dick's mind, the memory of his parent's deaths. Dick shook his head, knowing that there was no point in lying to Bruce.

"You want to talk about it?" Bruce asked, trying not to force his son into telling him.

"Bruce," Dick's voice cracked a little, "What if that killer goes after someone we know, someone we care about. What if he or she kills someone like that?"

"I won't let it happen." Bruce promised, realizing his son's worries.

"Are we sure it's not Joker?" Dick asked, his voice cracking again.

"He would make sure that we knew it was him, plus he's in Arkham."

"W-what if it's- what if it's _him_?"

"No one knows what happened to him, but if he is back, I won't let him touch you again."

"Promisiune?"asked Dick, switching back to his first language, only showing Bruce how scared of who the killer was.

"Promisiune."

* * *

**Dick and Bruce both say the word "Promise"**

**In other news, I ran out of my Science class room today! We were dissecting worms, and I can't do that for two reasons, one: THAT'S NASTY! (No I am not a girly girl, I'm a tom boy/Goth. That is just plain nasty!) Two: I am an animal rights activist for those of you who don't know what that means here is a small explanation - ****Animals and humans are equal, I have a strong hate of leather, Animal killings for no reason is wrong, abuse of an animal is cruel and deserves jail time, using an animal for testing and or science is wrong! And what makes it worse: People make fun of me being an ARA! They say it's stupid! Others say that if I really was one than I would have to be a vegetarian! It's not true! Yes, most ARAs are vegetarians, but others (like me) Do not believe that it is wrong to kill an animal if you are going to eat it. And what's worse than being made fun of, I HAVE TO DISECT A CRAYFISH AND A FROG! IT'S REQUIRED! But, lucky me, the little running out of the classroom acting like I'm going to puke got me out of it! **

**Okay, enough about my boring life! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so I found some time in my very, very busy (Not) life, and got the next chapter up! So here it it, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Young Justice. Or do I?**

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Mt. Justice**

Days like these were always signs of trouble to come. The peaceful city of Happy Harbor only proved it more. Rain poured down in each city, waves crashed on the shore line. People carried umbrellas and walked quickly as the wind blew the trees and other things. A figure walked through the rain, his black coat and green hooded jacket were soaked. His raven hair whipping back and forth in the wind as he made his way down the streets of the city. He took a turn that led down to the beach and a mountain that happened to be there too. He walked up to the mountain and pressed on a hidden panel. A small, camera looking like device came out and scanned him.

**ROBIN-B-0-4**

**YJYJYJ**

**ROBIN-B-0-4**

Robin walked through the Zeta beams. He was soaked to the bone. He flipped his wet hair out of his face. Some of his hair was sticking to the tinted sunglasses that covered his beautifully blue eyes. He sighed and shivered, sometimes you just had to hate rain. No matter how much rain was loveable. Robin shook his head drying out his long hair – almost dog like – and quickly fixed it because seriously, it was sticking out at a bunch of odd angles.

He then walked down the hall, he could hear static – Superboy – and could smell something burning – M'Gann – and the sound of arguing and someone yelling at someone to stop arguing – Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally. The boy shook his head and continued down the hall. He came up to a door that had a key pad on it. Quickly typing in the code the door began to slide open. Robin walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it. He got out a black hooded jacket and a blue jacket, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and some new dry tennis shoes.

He slid into the new drier clothes and walked over to his desk. His room that he used at the mountain wasn't that big – though it was bigger than most of the other bedrooms – he had a queen sized bed with black sheets and a large black fleece blanket. He had a nightstand that had a red lamp on it, and a few other papers and folders. On the left side of the room was his door that he had came into and his closet, and not too far off from the closet was the boy's desk, which was covered in folders, papers, and gadgets. A couple feet away from his desk was a door that led to a privet bathroom, and near that was a black and red dresser. The floor was black carpet with a red tint, and the walls were also black.

He sat down at his desk and pushed some of the papers away, most of them were paper work that Batman had made him do not too long ago. When he'd moved most of the paper out of the way, a shiny red laptop showed. _'Why did I bury it under the paper work again?' _He thought to himself as he pulled the laptop out. He opened it, the screen lit up showing a little log in screen. He quickly typed in his very decrypted password and the screen changed to his desktop. The screen savor was a Yellow R in a black circle with a red background. He would have been more creative but he didn't want to give anything away about his I.D, his laptop he used at home was the one he had all his pictures on, it had a screen savor that was a picture of him, Bruce, and Alfred, along with a picture of him and his parents.

He clicked on a little file called Cut Throat; this was the name of a fish, and the nickname of the killer that's been going around in Gotham. Pictures started popping up, they were pictures he had taken at the crime scene of each killing, along with I.D pictures of those who were killed. Some information sheets were also there, telling him what he knew about each victim. He pulled a flash drive out – that he had taken out of his rain soaked pants – and placed it in the computer.

He added the information of Cody Trax and about his murder, along with a few pictures he had taken. He then saved his work and shut down his laptop. He sighed as he thought of poor Cody who had only been eighteen; he was the youngest victim yet, which only scared Dick more. How many more would die until they found the killer? Dick sighed again and pulled out some of his unfinished paper work he had been doing for Bruce.

**YJYJYJ**

Wally walked out of the living room, finally ending his fight with Artemis. He just huffed and headed towards the bedrooms. He had heard Robin's arrival not too long ago and figured him and Robin could hang out with the team. Upon arriving at the door he knocked. When no answer came he knocked again, "Hey, Rob, you in there?"

The door opened, showing Robin, he looked pretty tired behind his glasses, though Wally couldn't really tell. His hair was still wet and he was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Yes, what do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and the team."

Robin sighed and looked back at his unfinished paper work. He looked back at his best friend. "Uh, sure, I guess."

Wally gave a big smile and pulled Robin out of his room. The door shut and locked behind the Boy Wonder, only proving how paranoid he was. Wally rolled his eyes and continued to drag his best friend into the living room. "Hey guys! Guess who decided to join us!" Wally said enthusiastically. The team looked and saw Wally dragging Robin in. Robin sat on a barstool, folding laying his head in his arms on the table, he really was tired.

"I think you killed him Wally." Artemis teased the speedster playfully. "There's only one way to find out." Artemis smiled and grabbed the wooden spoon she had set down while helping M'Gann cook. She turned it over to the handle side and started poking Robin in the head with it. Robin didn't stir and just let the archer poke him in the head. "Yep, he's dead."

"Oh my gosh! We should call the League and get help!" M'Gann screeched, she ran over to the Boy Wonder and levitated him in the air, ready to take him to one of the Leaguers.

"Ahh, M'Gann, she was joking, I'm fine!" Robin said as he was lifted into the air. M'Gann blushed and put Robin back down.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I'm just tired is all," he said, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Why's your hair wet?" Conner asked curiously.

"Let's just say, when you decide you need some fresh air and walk to the mountain instead of Zeta to it, while it's raining outside, you get wet."

Conner just nodded and turned back to the TV – that wasn't actually on.

Robin sighed and banged his head against the counter – which made everyone stare at him.

"You must really be tired…" Wally said, feeling kind of guilty that he took the exhausted boy from his room.

"You have no idea-" Robin stopped when a beeping noise was heard. He put his hand up to his ear and pressed down on his comm. link. "Hello?"

"_Dick, I'm out of country on a business meeting, I'll be out for the rest of the weekend. Alfred is also going to England for the weekend. You'll have to stay at the mountain till one of us gets back. I don't want you to do any hero work until I get back." _Bruce said on the other end of the Comm. link.

"Got it… there's something you're not telling me." It wasn't a statement.

"_Another murder accrued. Same person…"_

"I can go check it out."

"_No Dick-"_

"I'll just check it out, take a few notes and come back to the Mountain."

"_Fine, but only to take a few notes, no patrolling."_

"Sure thing." said the boy tiredly, he didn't really want to go – which was really surprising – because of how exhausted he was, but the job came first.

"_I'll see you on Monday, be safe."_

"You too, don't go out and die on me." Dick said and smirked. He could almost sense that Bruce was smirking too.

"_Sure thing."_ the line then went dead.

"Who was that?" Wally asked curiously.

"Batman, I'm spending the weekend here, but have to do something in Gotham first."

"Can we come?" Wally asked excitedly.

"No!" his team looked at him confused and hurt by his hurried reply. "I mean, no, it's just a small task, I can do it." He said, trying to cover up his fear of the killer getting him or his friends.

"You are tired, my friend. Please, let us assist you." Kaldur said politely.

Dick sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this. "Fine, but you guys have to follow orders; I don't want any of you getting hurt."

The team nodded, and all left to suit up – with the exception of Conner, who wore his costume 24/7.

* * *

**In other news besides my busy (lies) life, I did happen to watch something very, very weird, called Batman Dance Part. If you wanna watch it here it is youtube .com/watch?v=duipph_iNxU&feature=g-u-u See ya'll latter and please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S SUMMER ALREADY! **

**I obviously don't own YJ. It's obvious ain't it? **

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Gotham City**

Robin led his team through the crime infested city. Wind blew, giving everyone – minus Robin – chills. Robin hopped across another building's rooftop. His face was serious, and his features were alert. He stopped when he saw that the roof they were on and the next one over were too far to jump. He looked over the edge, below was an alley way, but it was about a twenty to thirty foot drop. He looked back at his friends, Superboy could jump it, Miss. M could fly, KF could run fast enough to make it, but he, Aqualad, and Artemis wouldn't.

'_M'Gann, take Artemis to the next rooftop with you, it's too far of a jump. Conner you take Kaldur.' _Robin said through the mind link.

Miss. M nodded and levitated her and Artemis to the next roof. Superboy jumped with Aqualad, and Wally ran as fast as he could, making it over to the other side without breaking a sweat. _'What about you, Robin? I can levitate you too.'_ M'Gann suggested through the mind link.

'_Nah, I'm good Miss. M, I have my own way.' _Robin said as he went over to the edge. He jumped off the building, causing his team to cry out in panic. All of them made their way to the edge of the rooftop they were on. They looked down and saw Robin plummeting down to the ground, his hair flying every which direction. He reached into his belt and pulled out something, he looked upwards and aimed the device. At the last second as he was about to hit the ground he shot the device. A gabble hook shot up and hooked onto the rooftop his friends were on. He then swung upward and onto the rooftop his friends were on.

He retracted the grabbling gun and put it back into his utility belt. His friends looked at him with wide eyes. He just stared at him and was about to continue when their outbursts were heard.

"That was dangerous!"

"What were you thinking?"

"You should not try that again!"

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"You are the craziest person I know!"

Robin didn't turn around, or say anything, he continued on to the crime scene, almost as if the events that just went on had never happened. He didn't care if he was being '_dangerous' _in his friends books. All that mattered was getting this short mission done. He was not going to risk getting his friends hurt.

"Are you even listening to us?" Artemis asked, furious at the teams youngest.

Robin turned his head a little, looking at his team. "If you're going to stand there and criticize me while I'm in my own city I suggest you head back to the Mountain. But if you're serious about this mission you can follow me."

The team looked at him stunned. They had never heard him sound so… so… Batman before! The team looked at each other and continued following the boy. He jumped another rooftop and jumped down behind the building he was on. The team followed him. When they came towards him he was bending over what looked like a twenty year old male.

The male had raven hair – not as dark as Robin's – and green eyes. His eyes were glassy and fog covered. Robin pulled out what looked like a mini sized camera, he snapped a picture of the man and started looking for an I.D, he stopped when something caught his eyes.

The team watched as he stopped his search and looked up. In front of him was a wall, the wall had graffiti on it, but one caught his eye. Robin's heart almost stopped when he read what the graffiti said: **"I'm back, little Robin." **

Robin slowly looked back down at the man; he lifted the man's sleeve a little. Robin's eyes widened and he fell over a little, scooting away from the man. The team stared at him. Not sure of what he saw. Robin was shaking, his eyes wide in horror. Wally walked passed him and looked at the man's arm, letters were carved into it. Wally looked closer when he noticed the letters spelled someone's name: **Zsasz**.

"Oh my go-" Wally cut himself off and ran over to his best friend, knelling by him. "Crap," Wally said, noticing his friend was having a panic attack. "Quick, try and get a hold of someone! Rob is having a panic attack!"

Aqualad quickly took out his communicator and started trying to contact someone. Wally tried to help Robin calm down while he waited. "Come on Rob, its okay! He's not going to get you again! He won't ever touch you again!"

Robin calmed down a little but wouldn't stop shacking. A few minutes later Superman flew down to where the kids were. The man looked at Robin and was instantly worried for the young boy. He ran – or rather flew – over to Robin and took Wally's place, trying to calm the boy down. "What happened?"

The team shook their heads, all of them turning towards Wally. Wally looked infuriated, his normal bright nature was dark, he looked ready to rip someone's head off, and probably wanted too. He looked down at Superman, who was hugging the thirteen year old to his chest, trying to get him to stop shacking. "Zsasz," was all Wally said, venom laced his voice.

Superman's eyes widened and looked down at the boy who had passed out. "I'm taking him back to the mountain. He can rest there until Batman gets back."

**| Gotham Pier **

**| Four years ago**

Nine year old Robin struggled against his bonds, ropes were covering his arms, his wrists and his ankles were duck taped and a gag was in his mouth. He let out a loud scream into the gag. It was muffled but still loud. He hated that he had been captured so easily. He had been on a patrol with Batman, but unfortunately, he had gotten hit in the back of the head.

He had woken up here not too long ago, covered in the bonds. He had been struggling and wiggling for what seemed like hours. He let out another muffled scream escape his lips. His eyes behind his mask were darting every which direction, waiting for some sick psychopath to come out. He hadn't thought about what one of these cold blooded killers would do to him. But he figured that they would cut him up, put his remains in a box, and give it to Batman.

Robin shuttered at the thought. That would be disgusting! Another idea that he thought of was that they would dissect him like a frog! Why a nine year old had these thoughts in his head was really unclear. Robin was too busy trying to get out of his bonds that he didn't notice the sudden presence of someone else.

Robin stopped struggling when he saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. He breathed in deeply, scared at what would happen next. "Hello, Boy Wonder, did I ever tell you about my marks?" Robin's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the voice.

Robin didn't move an inch as the man came to stand before him. Victor Zsasz, the man responsible for the deaths of over one hundred deaths of men, woman, and children. Robin gulped and stared at the man. When Zsasz realized that the boy wouldn't –couldn't – reply he continued.

"They are a sign, a sign of those whose lives I have saved from reality. They are the marks of those who have been saved from this cruel world." Robin looked at the man, terrified of what he would say next. "And you, young Boy Wonder, will be the next to be saved." Robin's eyes went wide under his domino mask. His blue eyes were terror stricken.

"Of course, the other one's I ended quickly, yours, will not be as simple, the only way for you to obtain salvation is for you to pay for what you've done."

'_What? I haven't done anything!'_

Zsasz smiled a sick twisted smile, and moved closer to the nine year old, blade out and ready.

**YJYJYJ**

Batman burst into the warehouse that Zsasz and Robin were in. Robin was against a wall, fear covered his features. Cuts covered his body; little tally marks littered his arms and parts of his legs. Batman could see the pain in his son's covered eyes. Zsasz turned around towards Batman.

In a swift motion Batman took down Zsasz. The man hadn't been expecting it and fell to the floor. Where Batman pinned him to the ground and punched his head. Zsasz fell unconscious and Batman ran towards Robin. Batman kneeled down next to Robin, trying to ignore that he was kneeling in his son's blood. Batman untied the nine year old and picked him up in a cradle hold, the boy was losing his fight with consciousness. His eyes drooped and his body went slack in Batman's arms. That left the Dark Knight to get them both out of there.

**| Mt. Justice**

Robin woke up with a start; he flung himself into a sitting position, his chest heaving and sweat beating down his face. Robin looked down and realized he was still in his Robin costume. Robin sighed and got out of bed, noting that he was at the mountain. He reached into his drawer and grabbed out a pair of grey sweat pants and a black T shirt. He took off his costume and slipped on the grey sweat pants. He removed his mask and looked down at his arms. White scars littered his arms and chest, but one caught his eye, tally marks. Zsasz was back, and he wanted to finish his work. He wanted to get his mark.

* * *

**And the action begins! Get ready for it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Funny story, I reposted this because of a really funny reason. I posted Our Home chapter 2 on accidnt instead of this chapter so hehe, anyway. ^^;**

**Okay, so I did have a poll as to what story to update first but it was both the same amount so I just sort of picked this one. Enjoy! **

**I couldn't own young justice even if I did own it... that doesn't make sense.**

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Mt. Justice**

Dick's eyes snapped open as he let out a blood curdling scream. He flung himself up so fast that he fell off his bed and face first onto the ground. He got up off the floor and sat back on his bed. He grabbed a chunk of his hair and tugged a little, his eyes were clenched shut and he gritted his teeth. Sweat beat down his face as he tried to regain his breath. Images were still in his mind, the horrible images from the horrible nightmare.

Dick could remember seeing Zsasz coming at him with a knife. He saw his friends dead in the corner of the room. There had been so much blood, everywhere. He remembered seeing Zsasz grabbing a hold of his throat, chocking what life was left in him; he remembered that his mask had been torn off by Zsasz's bloody hand. Dick trembled as the images burned themselves into his memories.

He let go of his hair and but his face in his hands. He sighed and tried not to remember the horrible dream. Dick looked up when a knock came from the other side of his door. Dick knew that no one could have heard his screams, his room was sound proof, not even Superman or Conner could hear it. Maybe M'Gann felt his emotions? It was possible; Dick didn't dwindle on it too long, he stood up and walked over to the door. He was about to open it when he realized he didn't have his glasses on.

Dick smacked himself in the forehead and grabbed his glasses, slipping them on and then opening the door. Wally was on the other side, looking concerned. "Can I come in?" Dick nodded and opened the door the rest of the way. He glanced at his alarm clock noticing it was five A.M, he wondered what Wally was doing up this early. Dick noted that Wally was in his pajamas, so obviously he had come straight to Dick's room.

Dick sat on his bed and Wally sat next to him after closing Dick's door. Dick took off his glasses and set them down on his bed. Wally looked at the young boy's eyes, they were dull and had black circles underneath them. "Nightmares?" asked Wally, Dick nodded. "Same ones and usual?" the boy shook his head. "You want to talk about it?"

"Wally, what are you doing here?"

Wally was slightly startled by the question. "I was worried; you're not one to have panic attacks. When you started freaking out, it- it really scared me Dick."

Dick sighed, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Superman took you back to the mountain. When I and the rest of the team arrived he said you were in your room and not to be disturbed. He also said that we were not allowed anywhere near the Gotham case. He said you weren't either."

"Well, he has a point. I mean, if Zsasz really is back and after me it would be wise not to go after him."

"But…?" asked Wally, knowing there was more.

"But, I need to get troughed or get dead. That means facing Zsasz and keeping whelmed."

"So, you're going to disobey the man of steel?"

Dick smirked, the nightmare fading in his mind, "Yep."

"So feeling the aster," commented Wally.

"Hey, that's my word!"

"Too bad ninja boy," Wally said teasingly.

Dick smirked and looked at his best friend. "Suit up, and tell the rest of the team what's going to happen."

**| Gotham City**

Robin had started leading his team across Gotham city. Through the twists and turns he led them. No one was on the streets; no cars came or went, no police sirens were heard. And no Batsignal was in sight. It was quiet, too quiet. Robin let out a sigh. He didn't think they would be able to find Zsasz. No one was out, why would he be? There was no one to kill… oh wait, he had the team with him. Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew that he was risking a lot bringing his friends here.

They could die, at any moment actually. He didn't want to bring them here, but he knew that he would have had no choice. They would beg him to come, and of course, he had a soft spot for the team, and for Alfred's cookies but that was another story. Robin continued down the alley way where the man had been a few hours prior. Robin knew that he wouldn't be there now, police had taken him away in a body bag.

Robin shuddered at the word 'body bag' he remembered how his parents had been carried out in those bags, he remembered everything from that night. It's why he was scared to lose his new family, his older siblings on the team. He didn't know what he would do without them. He shook the thought away and continued down the alley way. It was almost pitch black, clouds covered the sky, covering the moon's light. Robin continued leading them down the right path even though the darkness would have made it almost impossible to see.

"How can you see when it's so dark?" M'Gann asked.

Robin turned around, startling his friends, not because he turned around, no that's not why. The reason is that his lenses on his masks were almost lit up with blue.

"Dude, what's up with your mask?" Wally asked.

"Detective vision, helps me see in the dark and find heat signatures and what not. It's also a good way at tracking evidence, which is what I'm sure we can find at the crime scene if we're lucky." He answered.

He continued leading them down the alley; finally they came to the spot where the body had been. Robin kneeled down and started using his detective vision; he looked around the area, not finding anything. He was about to stop when something caught his masks signatures. Robin zoomed in and scanned what the vision had found. It was a finger print on a paint can, the same paint can someone – Zsasz – used to write the graffiti on the wall.

But it didn't really give them a lead as to where Zsasz was. Robin stood up and looked at his friends, they were waiting patiently for the news. "I found a finger print but it's not really any-" Robin was cut off when a small gas pellet was thrown down to them. It exploded and the team started coughing. "Use." Finished Robin just before he fell to the ground with the rest of his friends. Robin saw someone approach them before everything went black.

* * *

**Hey, I said there would be action didn't I? I said and I delivered! See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own YJ. I couldn't even if I did own it. Wait, that makes no sense, oh well.**

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Unknown Location**

Robin coughed as he woke up, he could tell that he was in a dusty room, one that hadn't been dusted in what seemed like years. He didn't open his eyes, knowing that it would give away that he was awake, that is if the cough didn't. Robin began to use his senses to annualize the room. He knew it was fairly big, and there was no noise, the only thing he could smell was dust and rotting wood. Robin cracked his eyes opened a little, the room was dark, but not much, he realized he had his gloves and boots, big mistake, but he didn't have his belt. Robin pressed a button on his glove as best as he could.

The button activated detective mode on his mask. He then looked around the room, he could see five heat signatures, all were unconscious and tied up just like him, the heat signatures were a crossed the room from him. He switched off detective mode when he realized he couldn't pick anything else up from the room. All he knew was that his friends were tied up on the other side of the room and someone had captured them. All he could do was wait.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin didn't know how long he was waiting before a door opened, he didn't look up, just kept his eyes closed and his head bowed. Wally, Conner, and Kaldur had woken up about five minutes ago, and were currently waking up M'Gann and Artemis. The girls awoke with a start when a light was flicked on. The team looked around the warehouse; it had a bunch of unopened crates that had mountains of dust on them. A crossed the room from them was Robin, he was – seemingly – unconscious. Around Robin was a pile of dry blood, blood that seemed to have been from years ago.

Robin opened his eyes a little, he saw the dry blood around him, he didn't recognize it at first, and then it hit him. His head snapped up to see who had turned on the lights. It was Zsasz; he had a horrid smile on his face that sent shivers down Robin's spine.

"Do you remember this place, Boy Wonder?" asked Zsasz, the rest of the team waited for Robin to answer, but he didn't. "Of course you do, this is the place you almost died a few years ago, the day we first met. The blood on the floor you must remember that, you were laying in it that night, it was all yours, as you bled out waiting for dear old Batman to come and save you. He almost didn't come. My friends in higher places almost made sure of that. Batman stopped me from giving you salvation. But tonight, I will make sure that you receive your salvation."

Zsasz smiled and started walking towards Robin.

**| Watch Tower**

"_Black Canary to Watch Tower,"_ came Canary's voice. _"I repeat, Black Canary to Watch Tower!" _

"Superman here, what is it." Asked Superman, he was on watch duty at the moment. He didn't really know why Canary would be calling sense she was being the 'den mother' for the kids that day. The only thing he could think of is if Robin was still panicking are something of the sort.

"_We have a serious problem!"_

"What is it Canary?"

"_The kids, there not here, I got here around seven for training and they were gone, all their rooms were empty and their hero costumes were gone!" _

"What?" Superman asked worriedly, why would the kids think it was a good idea to go out by themselves? He already told them that they weren't to go after… oh no… they had to have went after Zsasz! Robin would be leading them too, which only made it worse. Robin wasn't mentally stable when it came to Zsasz. He could be leading all his friends into a trap. What if Zsasz had killed them, or worse, what if he had captured them and was torturing them?

"Canary, try and contact Batman."

"But he said he wasn't to be contacted-"

"Unless it was an emergency, which it is!" replied Superman.

"On it, what about you?" asked a very confused BC.

"I'm going to try and find them. They should be somewhere in Gotham."

**| Gotham City**

Superman searched the city, flying over alley ways, landing on rooftops, even checking near Wayne Manor, there was no sign of them. Rain poured down on him in buckets. He couldn't get rid of the tugging feeling in his heart. Like something horrible was about to happen and he could do nothing to stop it. He felt so hopeless; there were no signs of them. He feared the worst. He just hoped that when or if he found them, he wouldn't have to get them out of there in body bags. He sighed and continued on. He only had one last place to look, that was the alley way where he had picked up Robin after his panic attack.

He swiftly flew to the location and landed in the alley way. There was nothing there now, everything was empty. He hadn't noticed the graffiti until now. He saw the message Zsasz had left for Robin. He couldn't help but scowl at it, knowing that it was one of the reasons that the boy that he thought of as a nephew was going after the psychopath in the first place.

He turned around and was about to head out of the alley when something caught his eye. He turned back around and looked a nearby dumpster. A little bit of yellow pocked out from it. Superman cautiously approached it and opened the dumpster. He tried to ignore the horrid smell of the dumpster as he reached in and grabbed the yellow item. He pulled it out and gasped. He was holding Robin's belt.

He remembered one of the first things Robin had told him about his belt. "Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me." Robin would never leave it. Never. Superman looked over the belt, it was covered in little tally marks that had been carved into the canary yellow utility belt. Superman clenched his fists in rage. The team was out there, somewhere, with a mad man, and he could do nothing about it.

* * *

**Has anyone else noticed that the words Richard and Injured sort of sound the same? Maybe that's why he is the one alwayse getting hurt.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, for those who don't know, I got a sunburn about a week ago, that's why I didn't update, now some of you may be asking, "It's only a sunburn!" Well it was a second degree one on my shoulders, so it was very painful to type. Now I was suposed to update a few days ago, but once again I couldn't. I got very ill, I am actully still ill at the moment, so I'm suprised I even finished this chapter. **

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Torture, and this chapter is pretty sloppy due to my fever getting to me. **

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Warehouse**

Robin knew what was coming; he knew that the pain he had felt that knight so many years ago would come back. He knew that he was going to die. And that his friends were going to watch. Zsasz would stop at nothing until he got the mark that he had been waiting so long for. Robin took in a deep breath and exhaled. He watched as the mad man approached him with the dagger. The man's smile never leaving his face still he kept walking forwards. The man laughed a horrid laugh, staring hungrily at the boy in front of him.

He snapped his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to starts. Zsasz grabbed Robin and dragged him to the middle of the room so that his friends could see the torture – or in Zsasz's case salvation – better. Robin, with his eyes still shut listened to his friend's calls. He could hear them calling his name as Zsasz laughed and smiled. "You shall be saved little bird."

Zsasz cut open his top and ripped it off. His friends gasped and he knew why they did. His torso was covered in scars. There were question marks, marks where vines had been, a bunch of horrible cuts, down his arm was the word Joker, and then there were the tally marks. "I see you gained more scars sense we last saw each other little bird. I see you had a visit with Joker, Poison Ivy, and Riddler. Scars are memories young bird. They tell a story. Even if some of them you wish not to remember at all. Let's carve a few more memories shall we? Your final memories. "

Zsasz stabbed the knife into Robin's leg, the boy bit his lip refusing to cry out in pain. The mad man took the knife and cut down Robins arm, sticking the dagger into his arm and pushing downwards causing blood to poor out of Robin's arm. The team was screaming his name but he couldn't hear them over the blood that roared in his ears. In a swift movement, Zsasz sliced a crossed Robin's chest. Causing the boy to give a small cry of pain.

In the back of his mind he heard Wally call his name. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. He was in so much pain. But still Zsasz continued. He cut into his shoulder, carving even more tally marks. Robin didn't scream, he couldn't, he needed to be strong, if not for him then for the team. Zsasz smiled and stopped. "I'm forgetting something."

Robin opened his eyes looking at the man. The team also looked at him curiously. The man picked Robin up by the throat and shoved him against a wall. Robin tried to get air into his lungs but couldn't, his hands flew up to Zsasz's wrist. Zsasz reached for Robin's face with his free hand he grabbed a hold of Robin's mask and ripped it off. The team gasped and Zsasz laughed. The team could see who Robin was… Zsasz could see who Robin was. "Richard Grayson? I would have never guessed."

Robin's blue eyes stared at the man for a second, before looking at his friends. The team could now see how terrified he looked. He was scared of dying, but he was more scared of losing his friends. Zsasz laughed as Robin's friends stared at him shocked. They couldn't believe that a rich kid, one who had everything, was Robin. All of them, but Wally. He stared at his friend in horror, he knew who Robin was, it was no surprise, but what shocked him was how much his friend looked scared. Suddenly Robin let out a chocking noise. The team saw Zsasz's hand tighten around Robin's neck. Robin's back arched off of the wall and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was dying, Zsasz was killing him.

"ROBIN! NO!" Wally called out.

Zsasz laughed and threw Robin back into the middle of the room. The boy gasped for air, his eyes clenched shut. Zsasz walked forwards, he picked up the knife from the floor again and walked over to Robin. "I'm going to take my time." He said with a smile. Zsasz put the knife to Robin's face. Quickly, and painfully, he swiped the blade across Robin's face. The boy tried not to scream, but it was so much pain, he let out a grunt. "Come on bird, I have heard tails from the Joker of your beautiful voice. Why don't you let me and your friends hear it?"

Robin was panting, he wouldn't give this psychotic villain the satisfaction of hearing him scream out in pain. "It's rude not to answer someone's questions. Perhaps I can make you scream for us." Zsasz pulled Robin up into a sitting position, he smiled at how tired Robin looked, how hopeless he seemed to be. "This should get you to scream at least a little." What happened next, no one would ever want to relive, no one, but Zsasz. The villain pulled out his knife and shoved it far into Robin's abdomen, probably hitting an organ on the way in.

Robin's eyes widened, he screamed a blood curdling scream, one that the team would have permanently in their memories. Zsasz smiled and laughed. Zsasz let go of Robin and he fell to the floor, he was shivering as blood poured out of his stomach. Zsasz smiled, nothing could stop Robin from obtaining salvation now. Nothing.

* * *

**And now Daddy Bats will figure out that his little bird has been taken. :D**


	9. Chapter 8 Rewritten

**This chapter was rewritten, I hated it so yeah. Most parts are the same. Some parts were added with more description, and the ending was changed. Hope you like this.**

* * *

**Scar killer**

**| Mt. Justice**

Canary was frantic. She knew that she didn't have much time before Zsasz decided to kill Robin, and possibly his teammates as well. She couldn't let that happen. They were all so young. She had to do something! So quickly doing what Superman had asked her to she pulled out her comm. unit and called Batman. She was scared for the children. She couldn't just let them die. _'Dang it Bruce answer your firkin comm. unit!' _She thought bitterly.

"_Hello?"_

"Bruce!"

_"Canary I told you guys that you weren't to call me unless-"_

"Unless it was an emergency, I know! Zsasz is back and he has the kids!"

"_What?_!"

"He has the kids. Bruce, he has Dick…"

No answer came from the other end of the Comm. unit. Canary was about to reply again when she realized that Bruce was no longer there. The man had hung up on her. She couldn't blame him. But it didn't make her any less irritated. Superman entered the room with a glum look on his face.

"I'm guessing you didn't find them."

Superman pulled out Robin's yellow belt and Canary's eyes widened. _'Oh Dick, what have you gotten yourself into this time?'_

**| Wayne Enterprises**

Bruce's eyes widened. How come no one had informed him that Zsasz was back? Why was he just hearing about this? Bruce would never admit it but he was scared. He was scared for Dick's life. His son's life. How could he have been so stupid as to not see the signs? Of course the killer was Zsasz! It was so obvious! And thanks to his stupidity his son was now in danger. Bruce growled. He wouldn't repeat last time. Not again. Never again.

Bruce ran out of the building, rage in his eyes. He ran as fast as he could to his car. He would make Zsasz pay.

**| Warehouse **

The team was screaming his name but he couldn't hear them anymore. He couldn't hear anything through all the pain in his chest. He moaned in pain as the pain in his chest began to sting worse. Blood was still pouring out of his chest and his eyes were clenched tight so he wouldn't have to see the blood. He gritted his teeth blocking the cry of pain that threatened to come out. Zsasz watched from the sidelines. He was watching the Boy Wonder – now known as Dick Grayson – shiver and curl farther into himself. His hands were wrapped around his wound.

Then there were his friends. They were struggling against their bonds more and more. Miss. Martian was crying, sobs shacking her body. The rest of the team wasn't much better, all of them either crying or calling out in rage. But Zsasz didn't care. They wouldn't make it out of their bonds in time. No one could save the poor struggling Boy Wonder. Or at least that's what Zsasz thought.

**YJYJYJ**

Outside the Warehouse rain poured down on Gotham. Batman stood a rooftop away. His eyes blazing with anger. He had driven back to the Batcave to get the Batmobile; from there he drove to here. Knowing that Zsasz would want to finish this where it started. He moved forwards jumping off the rooftop and down towards the warehouse. Landing gracefully on the ground he pulled out his grabbling hook and shot it to the roof. He then ran over to a skylight and opened it. Jumping down into the rafters he looked down to observe the situation.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw what was going on. The team all bound and calling Robin's name. Zsasz was off in the corner looking at the scene. And Robin, without his mask, was lying on the floor bleeding to death. This man was determined to take his son away from him. Batman growled and jumped from the rafters right on top of Zsasz. The team watched with wide eyes as Batman punched the man's face again and again.

In his furry he only barley noticed the little remote Zsasz had pulled out. He pushed down a button and a beeping noise echoed throughout the warehouse. Batman knew that noise all too well. He'd heard it enough times to know. It was a bomb.

"I will get the mark! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Zsasz told Batman.

Batman punched Zsasz one more time and bound him. He then ran over to the team and cut the bonds. He also deactivated the collars around the Meta heroes' necks. They all looked terrified. But their faces were turned to Robin. Who was still shivering and clutching his abdomen. He ran back over to Robin who was only barley conscious.

"D-dad…?"

"It's me, stay awake." He ordered before picking up the boy. He led the team to the door. It would be so easy to leave.

"You can't leave me here! You don't kill!"

"Your right Zsasz," Batman said turning towards the man. "I won't kill you. But that doesn't mean I have to save you."

He then ran out of the building with the team. Zsasz's eyes widened and he fought against his bonds. But he knew that it was too late. He wasn't getting the mark. He wasn't getting any marks anymore. With that the building exploded. The team was thrown back a couple feet from the explosion. Bruce had thrown himself over Dick to make sure that he wouldn't be hurt anymore then he already was. Batman looked at the building before turning away and leaving with the team close behind.

Though still the team couldn't believe it. Batman, the Batman, had been dark enough to not save someone. Then again, they didn't want to save him either. After seeing what he had done to those people, and to Robin himself, they wanted him dead. They never wanted to see his marked face ever again. So as the ashes fell on them they couldn't care less if pieces of Zsasz were scattered around the place. It was done. Zsasz wouldn't be coming back ever again.

**| Watch Tower **

Batman and the team rushed into the Watch Tower. Robin had fallen unconscious a few minutes ago, his mask less eyes closed. Blood soaked into Batman's suit. The grayish black now darker with blood. But the man could care less. The only thing he cared about now was the boy in his arms. The wound still gushed blood, pouring out of his body in rivers. As he ran into the Watch Tower he caught sight of Canary and Superman. Both looked concerned and worried. In front of them was Robin's utility belt.

"Canary, Kent, call Dr. Lesley!" both instantly turned around, their eyes widened as they saw Robin in Batman's arms. Both instantly started trying to get a hold of the Doctor. Batman then ran off to the Medical wing of the Watch Tower. He gently set Robin down on one of the beds. The team watched silently as Batman grabbed a hold of Robin's small shaking hand. The boy looked so tiny, so fragile. Batman clenched his eyes shut as he realized that Dick was only thirteen, still a child. He didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Oh Dickie, I'm so sorry." Bruce fell to his knees, still clutching the small boy's hand. The hand was so small compared to his. His hand could almost completely cover it. The team watched with sad eyes. Their hearts ached for the father and son.

"Where is he? Where's Dick?" someone shouted from down the hall. The team turned to see a woman with blond hair that was up in a bun and glasses. She quickly ran into the room. She saw Dick and her eyes widened. "Everyone out, now!" the team left quickly, Batman left a little slower but was eventually out of the room. Lesley shut the door and turned back towards Dick.

**YJYJYJ**

The team sat in the hall with Bruce. The man had his face in his hands. He just couldn't understand how he could let this happen! He had promised the boy that he would protect him! And he couldn't even do that! He was a failure. He didn't deserve to even be near Dick. How could he let this happen? He had been terrified when he saw Dick on the ground. He was scared that Dick was already dead, that he was too late.

But he knew that all he could do was wait. He didn't know what he would do if Dick died. He didn't want to imagine it but… what if Dick did die? What if he fell into a coma? What if-? Bruce stopped himself, he wouldn't think like that. But still the thoughts lingered in his mind. He couldn't live without Dick, he was his life! His light in the dark! His partner, his protégé, his son. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he had to bury him too. The thought scared Bruce.

He'd already had to bury his parents, Dick's parents, and now possibly Dick. Bruce gritted his teeth and clenched his hidden eyes shut. He couldn't handle any more people having to go into the ground. He just couldn't. He didn't want to make another headstone. He didn't want Dick to be next to his parents, only five years after their deaths. He wanted Dick to stay here with him. He wanted Dick to come home with him. And help Alfred bake cookies like they always did. He just wanted Dick to be okay…

But usually what he wanted never came. He wanted his parents to come back and that didn't happen. He wanted Dick to not go into the hero business and he couldn't stop that. And he certainly wanted Zsasz to stay away from Dick. Things he wanted never happened. Well, not never, but close enough. Most of the time he didn't want, or didn't think he wanted came true. Sometimes that was good and other times that was bad. Like Dick, he didn't think he wanted kids, but then Dick came into his life and turned it upside down.

All the memories he and Dick had shared, each one he cherished. He would never give them up for anything. Dick was the only person keeping him sane. Sure Alfred helped, but Dick kept him from crossing that line. And now he might just loose his sanity and his son. Bruce sighed, not knowing how much time had passed. Hours, minutes, seconds, he didn't know. He didn't look up until the door clicked open.

Bruce looked up at Lesley, she had a small smile on her face. "He's stable." Bruce sighed with relief. Then he realized Lesley was looking at him sadly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Bruce… he's stable, but he might not make it through the night. If he does he'll be in the clear." She said sadly.

Bruce looked at her sadly and bowed his head again. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and led him into the room. Dick was lying on the bed. Bandages were across his abdomen, and IVs were in his arm along with a blood bag. Dick had never looked as young as he did now. It was hard to believe that his boy was the one who had taken down Killer Croc by himself just to save his mentor. Bruce smiled at the memory. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to Dick. He pulled down his cowl and watched the boy sleep.

**YJYJYJ**

Bruce had dosed off during the night. It had been around seven in the morning that he awoke. A moan was heard throughout the room and Bruce turned towards Dick. The boy stirred a little and moaned again. He then opened his blue eyes and looked up at Bruce. The boy gave a small smile and Bruce couldn't help but smile back. Dick was alive. He wasn't going to leave him. Bruce brought Dick into a hug.

* * *

**Was it better? Worse? The same? Oh well, I like how it was a tiny bit less rushed in this one. **


End file.
